


Wunderkind

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [503]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony just can't help teasing Tim even if it gets him in trouble with Gibbs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/16/2000 for the word [wunderkind](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/09/16/wunderkind).
> 
> wunderkind  
> A child prodigy.  
> One who achieves great success or acclaim at an early age.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #199 Clothes.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Wunderkind

“Look what I found, guys.” Tony encouraged, pulling up the photo of McGee he’d found onto the big screen since Gibbs wasn’t around to yell at him, currently.

“What? Tony! Where did you find that?” McGee gasped, blushing.

“You must have been quite the wunderkind at that age, huh, McGeek?” Tony teased.

“Put it away, Tony.” McGee hissed.

“What are your even wearing? Are those even clothes?” Tony mocked.

“Shut up, Tony. It’s a home made Q costume from Star Trek.” McGee glared.

“DiNozzo, get that off the screen and update me on the case.” Gibbs growled.

The team scrambled to obey.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
